Chances are
by Illustrated Banana
Summary: Sharpay Evans becomes the assistant of businessman Troy Bolton, who loves to play games, she rejects his teasing and complimants, but the line between professional and personal soon disappears. FUTURE TROYPAY x
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on one of my favourite books! Figured I'd give it a high school musical twist.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

1

He wasn't at all what she'd expected of a prominent businessman. He wore a sweater and jeans instead of the stereotypical suit, shirt and tie. Secondly, his hair was longer than the current business style, brushing his eyes and the collar of his sweater. It was his voice though that mesmerized her, as it was quiet and gentle, not at all deep and authoritative as she had imagined, and it flowed over the group of foreigners who had come to hear him speak.

Standing near the entrance, Sharpay Evans focused in on the discussion.

" All throughout time people have been drawn to games," Troy Bolton was saying. "They are less scary than say, a job or even marriage. Chess has been around for centuries and scrabble and monopoly have become a must have in modern homes."

The men and Sharpay listened, all growing more and more captivated as he continued to speak softly. Once it was over she watched as the businessmen moved forward to shake the hand of the man responsible for one of the most successful corporations of all time. She stayed where she was though, until the last of the group had passed and the master himself approached her.

"You must be Sharpay Evans," he said in the same fluid tone he'd used to charm his visitors.

Once again she was captivated by his manner, so unlike those executives she had work for prior. She wondered if it was an act, but when he offered his hand and a smile, she abandoned that idea and swallowed hard.

"That's right." She managed, returning his warm handshake with one of her own, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on contact, she tossed her head towards the door " Very impressive. You had them hanging on your every word, I'm glad to have witnessed it"

His smile grew crooked. "I really didn't plan it that way. Anyway I wasn't expecting you until noon."

"I managed to catch an earlier flight," she explained, gently retracting her hand from his. He was staring at her, blue eyes twinkling, in his first show of something other than nonchalance, and she wasn't sure why. Uncomfortable with his lingering stare she averted her gaze to study the room "Why did you pick Albuquerque for this business when the rest of your…interests are in New York?"

"Hmm…I guess I'm just a small town boy at heart."

She looked back to see him grinning, and she suddenly felt her knees giving way, he had dimples in his cheeks and he was flashing his pearly white teeth.

"So anyway follow me and I'll show you where you're working." He took her elbow and skilfully led her to an office, which was just like a miniature version of the room she was just in. There was a single filing cabinet against one of the bare brick walls and a desk placed against another. There were about five posters on the wall, all of NBA stars and a toy basketball hoop hanging from the door.

She then cast a glance towards the nameplate sitting on the desk and couldn't help but notice his name engraved onto it.

"Uhhh…Is this not your office?" she asked cautiously.

Grinning again he gestured to one chair, while he slid into the only other in the room, it had wheels and rolled across the oak floorboards as he moved closer to her.

"What you don't like to share?" he questioned full of innocence, however Sharpay knew that he was far from it.

"No it's not that… I just thought you would prefer to work alone so you can get more done you must be busy"

"Heck no, infact I get lonely, you're like a breath of fresh air…a very attractive breath of fresh air, believe me I can adjust to this arrangement very well" He briefly glanced her over "very well indeed" he finished with a grin he'd used so many times that day.

She let out an uncomfortable laugh and looked anywhere but his face.

Sharpay sat with her legs crossed and her hands gracefully in her lap. She took a quick breath, fearing he had doubts about her ability. "I assure you I'm well qualified, I graduated from-"

"I know," he interrupted, then smiled and lean back in his chair. "You're old boss gave me a rundown infact she recommended you." He paused, staring again "Relax I won't bite."

She looked down, then back. "I'm sorry it's just that…well, you're very…different"

He cocked his head. "In what way?"

"Your clothes, hairstyle, your manner, I just expected more formality."

His brow furrowed and she immediately panicked thinking she'd insulted him.

"Oh no I didn't mean that in a bad way… I'm sorry…I meant different in a good way I like it." She said with a nervous smile.

"Well that's good, couldn't have you disappointed now could we. I like it better when you smile."

"Excuse me?"

"You smiled a minute ago. It was pretty. But now you're frowning. Did I say something wrong?"

Sharpay ignored his compliment without a second thought. "I'm wondering if you're disappointed that I'm not older or more experienced."

"Why on earth would you think that? I not the least bit disappointed, besides if I had gotten someone older, I wouldn't be able to stare at your beautiful feature… oops there I go again sorry just slipped" He was teasing her, but the truth was he really couldn't stop admiring her. She had long flowing blonde hair that softly framed her face, parted to the left, there was simplicity about it, so unusual in today's career women. Her eyes captivated him even more. They were chocolate brown and bore an intelligence that appealed to him, a hint of defiance that intrigued him.

"Truth is I'm going to need your full attention if your going to be my assistant, I'll _need _it if the job's to be done right. I'll be keeping tabs on you, all your working time you give to me."

Something in his words made Sharpay uneasy. Or really it was his eyes; they were so demanding so unlike his voice and casual pose. Sharpay was not the type of women to be ordered around especially from a man so close to her age. But she needed this job and therefore would have to deal with his demands.

At the personal reminder, she sat straighter. "Let's talk about what you need done."

"Right." But he was out of his chair and grabbing her hand drawing her with him towards the door. "Over lunch. I'm starved."

He held open the door and she cautiously stepped by him. Troy took in her scent as she passed. He was the type of guy who believed that office romances were distracting and should be avoided. However, as soon as Sharpay Evans stepped into his life, he knew that belief had just been thrown out the window, now he only had to win the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

2

"I really think someone else should take this job," Sharpay explained to her sister-in-law after they'd sat down with their coffee at the local Starbucks.

Gabriella set down the coffee she had been sipping and eyed Sharpay "Why?"

"Because I don't think I'm experienced enough to handle his demands."

"C'mon you've always handled anything that's been thrown your way."

"I've got my hands filled, what with moving into my apartment, finding the right insurance for my new car-"

Gabriella cut her off "What's wrong Sharpay? Want to tell me what the real problem is?"

"The problem is Troy Bolton"

"Troy Bolton a _problem? _I don't believe it. He seems like the most easygoing, nicest guy."

"He's a tease."

"A tease?" she grinned "Never, charming maybe and gorgeous without a doubt."

"Easy girl, you are married to my brother remember."

"Hmm… details, details" Both women began giggling for a moment before getting back to their previous topic.

"Look you've got such good ideas this job is tailor-made for you"

Sharpay dropped her gaze "I feel uncomfortable with him"

"It's natural to feel a little uncomfortable when you start a new job"

"He's just so… so…"

"Good looking? You've worked with good looking men before, and you _only_ date good looking men!"

"It's not that. He's so…so…"

"Charming? That'll only make it all the more pleasant." Gabriella winked at her, and again both women started laughing.

"You've been with my brother much too long, he's corrupted you"

Come lunchtime, Sharpay was just beginning to feel confident when Troy appeared at the door to his, or rather their office and threw her off balance again.

"You're looking pleased with yourself" came that new voice, which was now hauntingly familiar to Sharpay.

Her eyes shot towards the doorway in which Troy leaned, and her pulse quickened "I didn't realize you were there."

"You seemed totally involved in whatever it is you're smiling about. I take it you like what you've read?"

She looked at the report she was holding, then back to troy with a confident smile "I'm impressed, your reputation's well earned…surprisingly people seem to like you" deciding to tease him right back.

With a chuckle and a smile, he lazily pushed off from the doorframe and approached her. "It'd be awful if I didn't practice what I preach."

"Actually I think you preach what you practice. I didn't know you were into sporting gear, as well"

"That was actually for selfish reasons. I like sports" He perched on the edge of the table near her.

"Do you run?" she asked.

"Several times a week"

"And I know you play basketball"

He grinned at that. "I don't just play basketball, baby I live basketball. I also go rafting and sky-dive when I can."

"So you like to tempt the fates," He laughed and as she stood up he caught her wrists and pulled her to him.

"That I do. How about dinner?"

"Dinner?" She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh my God, I didn't realise it was so late" she said as he tried to pull away from him but he put his arms around her waist and held tight.

"It's not late, it's the perfect time for dinner."

She smirked at him "I don't think so, I had a grape about an hour ago and it just filled me right up besides I gotta run."

He chuckled; he loved the game she was playing "You run too?"

"When I'm late," she snapped as she struggled to pull away from him again "Yes"

He seemed undaunted by her tone and continued to hold onto her, giving her a boyish grin as he did so "But you haven't given me an answer."

"I told you, I'm not hungry"

"So you're not hungry for food, why not try something else" his eyes were filled with lust and his gaze landed on her lips.

She rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him "Don't you think your pushing our business relationship a little to far their Mr Bolton? Now if you don't mind, I'm really late."

Somehow he was unable to release his grip on her "You have plans?"

"Yes"

"A date?" there was an undertone of worry and jealousy in his words.

She smirked again at him "Why what would you do if I said yes?" He just stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "No, I don't, but if you don't mind" She gestured for him to let go.

"So what are you doing tonight? What's so important that you have to pass up dinner with the man who ensures you have money in your bank?" He was playing the guilt card, trying to crack her, she was very good at this game, Troy had never been as matched before as he had now, and he liked it, a lot.

"I'm meeting friend for drinks, there are you happy? Can I go now?"

He removed one arm from around her waist and brushed it up and down her arm while he whispered, "You don't have to ask, you can just go."

She swallowed hard and saw he did the same; her hands were on his shoulders trying to put distance between them but failing miserably.

"You don't have time for a quick bite on the way?" his voice was still at a whisper and he was drawing closer to her, eyes still on her lips. She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but was quickly silenced as Troy's mouth came crashing onto hers, his arms tightening around her waist even more and her fingers were now bunching his shirt collar. His hands began to roam under her shirt and his fingers were like ice against the hot skin of her stomach. It was only when he let out a loud, low moan did Sharpay come to her senses and pulled away from him completely flustered.

"I really have to go", she wrenched herself from his grasp and grabbed her purse before making a run for the door, but he was faster than her. He closed and locked the door; the blinds were already closed, and began walking towards her again.

"What you're holding me captive now? You aren't gonna kill me are you? Now that would definitely ruin your reputation" She was stalling him, but the look I his eyes told her she wasn't doing a very good job.

"It's inevitable Sharpay, Why fight it?"

"Nothing's inevitable Troy"

"This is. We affect each other. My heart's beating just as fast as yours is."

"Look play your games with someone else, cause I don't want to play."

"Maybe I don't want another playmate, that's why I'm challenging you." He was drawing closer with every word he said; until she was backed against the very desk he was sitting on moments before.

She glared at him " God you are so… so…" That was the last word that was said before his mouth was atop hers once more.

It wasn't long before Troy's suit jacket was tossed carelessly on the floor, his shirt following soon after. He began to trail kisses down her neck, while working on getting her shirt off. As Troy lifted Sharpay onto the desk, hands roaming her thighs, and she began to unbuckle his belt, they both knew that this was only round one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews  and I apologise for this chapter, I kind of had a block on how to start it off, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

3

"So…on the desk just like that?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Kelsi please can we not talk about it?"

"Okay, okay I'll stop" There was a long silence in the room, and Sharpay sat on a chair silently surveying Kelsi's office.

"Was it comfortable, I mean did it hurt your back?"

"Kelsi."

"Or was he the one with the sore back?"

"Kelsi, look I just want to forget about it, it was a stupid mistake and it's never gonna happen again!"

"Oh come on, you cannot call me up and tell me that you slept with your boss, on the desk in your office, and expect me not to want details!"

Sharpay groaned again, and screwed her eyes shut for a moment, breathing deeply before opening her eyes again,

"I'm really sorry for not meeting you."

"Are you kidding me? God I would ditch you in a second if I got the chance to screw Troy Bolton!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Can you please be serious for like a second?" Sharpay begged "How can I face him now? I can't share an office with the guy knowing what we did and where we did it!"

"Look Sharpay what's wrong with mixing business with pleasure? You deserve some happiness and Troy's gorgeous!"

"Ok I get you think he's good looking" Sharpay said smiling "But having a relationship with someone you work with always ends in disaster."

"Well then keep it strictly business, what happens in the office stays in the office" Kelsi then smirked before adding "Although, that office has seen more than just business"

Sharpay laughed and rolled her eyes before standing and heading toward the door. "Yeah, business it is… and thanks for understanding Kelsi"

"No problem" Sharpay smiled once again before leaving the office "She won't last a week" Kelsi added once she had left, smiling to herself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There was an odd silence in the office as Troy sat staring at Sharpay, while she tried to ignore his gaze by keeping her head buried in the report she was reading.

Troy finally decided to break the silence "I have to go to Manhattan tomorrow, some promising things happening over there."

"Ok" Sharpay said, still not lifting her head from the report.

"I'll be there for a few days, so you've got some time off to recover." Troy grinned.

Sharpay's head shot up and she had to count to ten in her head to stop herself exploding at him. Once she had calmed down, she spoke softly to him, "Look about that, I just… well that is… what I mean is…" she stumbled with her words and Troy took great amusement in watching her flustered state, he found it incredibly enticing.

"Why apologise for something that was very enjoyable…well for me, but I have way too much pride to ask you how you felt." Troy smirked, Sharpay, began counting again.

"Well it was a one time thing, I wasn't thinking clearly, you caught me at a weak moment."

"Do you get those a lot by any chance?" Troy asked suggestively.

Once again Sharpay had to count.

The rest of the time was silent.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

During her "time off" Sharpay decided to go on a girls night out, so Saturday night was spent at a new night club that had just opened.

It was almost four-thirty in the morning before she was finally back home, after driving the rest of the girls home, her being designated driver. The headache she had earlier in the day had now escalated into migraine proportions, with the accompanying nausea and sensitivity to light. Her only desire was for her dark room and bed, and utter silence.

When the phone rang shortly after ten, she moaned. Half expecting to hear Gabby or Ryan on the other end of the line with a song and dance about how they were coming to visit or pestering her to visit them.

It was Troy.

"Troy?" she breathed a sigh of sheer relief. "But …I thought…"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Where…Where are you?" She was having trouble getting her own bearings and couldn't seem to lift her head from the pillow.

"In Manhattan. Uh-oh I woke you up. Hey I'm sorry. I thought you'd be up."

She put her hand to her head. "I didn't get in until after four."

There was a pause, then a soft curse. "Hell. I blew it. I was in such a rush to call that I didn't stop to think. Man I haven't done that in ages." He paused again, but heard no response. "Sharpay, are you alright?"

The genuine worry in his voice prevented her from lying. "I'm not feeling well, that's all."

"What's wrong?"

"I have an awful headache."

"Did you take something for it?"

"Aspirin. There's not much else I can do."

"Maybe you should call a doctor."

"For a headache? Don't be silly."

"Do you have a temperature?"

"I don't think so"

"Maybe you should find out."

"I don't have thermometer…and besides, it can't be much is it's up, and the aspirin will take care of it, too…if I could only get some sleep."

"I can take a hint"

"No, no" she returned quickly, and in earnest, "I didn't mean it that way." And she didn't. The sound of Troy's voice was strangely reassuring. "It's just that I didn't sleep well last night, and I lie here with my eyes closed and feel so tired but I still can't sleep."

"Try a little warm milk"

She groaned, "I don't think I could get it down."

"How about a warm bath?"

" I _know _I couldn't drink that."

Only when Troy chuckled did Sharpay realise what she'd said. In the darkness she smiled. She didn't understand why talking with him should make her feel better, but it did.

"That's better," he said, as though he'd seen her smile. "I'm going to hang up now so you can rest. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"That's a sly move"

"What is?"

"Trying to take advantage of me when my brain is all muzzled, but it won't work."

"You won't have dinner with me?"

"No. I have a party my friend is throwing."

"How about the next night?"

"I can't"

"Tell me you're tending bar at your cousin's dinner party."

"I don't have a cousin and I can't mix drinks."

"Then you've got a date?"

"Mmm. With this bed. I'm planning on sleeping off every bit of aggravation you've caused me this week." Her annoyance was very much put on. She knew it because at the moment she couldn't seem to remember much of the aggravation he'd cause, except from the obvious. He knew it because there was an unmistakable note of humour in her voice.

"Come on. We could have an early dinner than you could sleep, with me, without me your call."

She rolled her eyes, "No. Thanks, Troy, but no."

"Is that final?"

"Yes."

"No dinner?"

"No."

His exaggerated sigh travelled easily across the miles. "Shot down again. You're terrible for my ego."

"Sorry about that"

"No, you're not. If you were really sorry you'd reconsider."

"I feel lousy, Troy, please not now?"

"Okay. Listen, love, you take care. If you don't feel right tomorrow, stay home."

"Yes, Troy."

"And call a doctor"

"Yes, Troy"

"And when I get back I'll come over and play nurse."

"No, Troy"

"Good night, love"

"Good night Troy" _and thank you for calling._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!… Am getting kinda stuck now but am trying so I apologise for how bad this chapter is! X

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

4

The rest of the week went by quickly and before Sharpay knew, it was the weekend once again. She went to a baby shower on the Friday for one of Kelsi's associates who'd she was also close to. The last-minute cake and all was a grand success, Troy called religiously when they were not working together in the office, once again trying to convince her to go to dinner. Sharpay didn't get home until late, so she slept late on Saturday morning, awakening only in time to do a cursory cleaning of the apartment, then shower and dress and meet several friends for the matinee they'd had tickets for for weeks. The show was as good as they'd hoped it would be, as was the dinner they shared afterwards. By the time Sharpay was back in the apartment, she felt relaxed enough to read long into the night. Hence, when her front buzzer rang early on Sunday morning, she had to practically pry her eyes open and drag herself from bed.

The sight she met in her peephole brought her fully awake. So much for security precautions, with neighbours who defied them by holding the door open for strangers.

"Go away Troy! I'm sleeping!"

His voice was muffled through the door, though distinct nonetheless, "You had all last night to sleep. And I've got breakfast. Come on, open up. The damn coffee's spilled all over the bag and it's burning my hands!"

She pressed her forehead to the door, knowing that if she ignored him long enough he'd leave. But she couldn't ignore him. She'd never been able to ignore him. Straightening, she slowly released the chain, slid back the bolt and opened the door.

Without so much as a hello, Troy dashed past her and headed to the kitchen, which wasn't hard to find since Sharpay's apartment consisted of a living room, a single bedroom and bath, both of which were off a short hall, and the kitchen, which lay just beyond an archway at the far end of the living room.

"God, what a mess," she heard him say as she slowly approached. Having set the bag on the counter, he was flinging the moisture from his hands into the sink. Then he began to search for a cloth.

"In the cabinet under the sink," she prompted quietly.

He opened it, tore off a lengthy strip of paper towel, mopped his hands, then wadded the towels beneath the sodden bag and went to work unloading what he'd brought.

"Bagels and cream cheese," he announced, placing each package on the counter. "And orange juice." He set the half-pint cartons beside the rest. "And the coffee that didn't quite make it I'm afraid."

"I could've made coffee. It's easy enough."

"I know," he said, only then turning to face her. "But I wasn't sure…" His gaze fell and his voice slowed "…if I'd…be, uh welcome…"

Only then realising- and with instant dismay- that she wore nothing but her short, silk nightgown, Sharpay turned and fled to the bedroom, returning only when she'd thrown on her robe and put on her slippers.

Troy had already taken plates from the cupboard and was in the process of setting things on the table. "You looked fine the other way."

"It was my nightgown, for God's sake."

"I know, I know," he muttered beneath his breath, then raised his voice. "But it covered everything. You needn't have worried. Not like I haven't seen it before." He shot her a teasing grin, which she rolled her eyes at. "Here, have a seat. Uh, on second thought, you'd better not." He gave her a sheepish grin. "I couldn't figure out how to work your coffee maker."

She gave him a well-what-did-you-expect-since-believe-it-or-not-this-isn't-your-home-after-all look, then went by without a word and set up the coffee. She turned to find that he'd already poured her juice into a glass and spread cream cheese on a bagel half, and was seated at the table. He patted the chair next to him. "Have a seat like a good girl. I can't eat until my hostess begins."

"Seems to me you're very much the host." She put one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her hip. "What are you doing here, Troy?"

"Having breakfast with you- at least I will be once you sit down."

"I told you I didn't want to go out with you."

He held up a hand. "Unnh. We're not 'out'. And you said no to dinner. You didn't say anything against breakfast."

"I thought it was understood," she said, but she sat in the chair anyway and watched as Troy took a mammoth bite of his bagel.

"Look Troy, I don't want to sound nasty but I wanted the weekend to myself. I need some break from work."

"This isn't work. This is fun."

"But I told you I didn't want that."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are but-"

"I'm a friend taking care of you at the moment, and I'm telling you to eat."

Giving in she finally started eating her bagel, "Did everything go well in Manhattan?"

"Very well, there's a company there, Loman's, looking for a buyer, seems like a sound investment. But it's your turn. Tell me about your baby shower."

"It was fun… nothing else really to tell."

"I bet you'd like to have a baby"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the way you sounded on the phone when you told me about it."

"Well maybe a little but I'm more focused on my career."

"But you admit that you'd like to have a baby?"

"Why does this feel like an inquisition?"

Troy only shrugged, "I'm just curious, I'd have pictured you surrounded by little kids and a loving husband, well in my head that husband is me, and the kids aren't the first fantasy that comes to mind." He smirked at her, and his eyes were glazed with lust. "You're more comfortable with me now I can tell."

She looked at him puzzled for a moment "oh?"

"Sure. Just look at you. You're fresh from bed, sitting here in your nightgown and robe having breakfast with me."

"I'm only doing this so you'll see reason, I'm a mess in the morning, my hair's all over the place and I have no make up on."

Troy's voice grew very quiet. "You're not looking through my eyes, and I see something very different."

"Troy don't"

"I see a gorgeous women, who looks that much softer and desirable coming straight from bed."

Sharpay jumped from her chair, but he caught her wrist and, tipping her off balance, brought her down on his lap.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

"Not for a minute. Now let me up." She was holding her body rigid, but Troy seemed unperturbed.

"Not until I show you how you affect me first thing in the morning."

She tried to rise, but his arm tightened about her waist. When he put his lips to her neck, she began to squirm.

"Hold still," he commanded, his breath warm against her skin. "You smell so good."

"It's…it's the fabric softener…" she pushed against his arms, but to no avail "…that I put in …the wash…Troy let go!"

He didn't bother to answer, but began to lightly kiss the underside of her jaw. She closed her eyes and tried to rein her senses, but the war she was waging was hopeless because she could smell the clean, lemon-tinged scent of his hair, could feel the liquid heat of his mouth, and could fully appreciate the strength of the body that imprisoned her so effortlessly. He was male from head to toe, and, God help her, he made her feel female.

A final moan of protest slipped from her throat and then he was kissing her, warming her from the inside out, showing her the unbelievable pleasure to be gotten from the meeting and meshing of lips and teeth and tongues. Before she knew it she was clutching his shoulders, bunching the wool of his sweater in her fists as though she were drowning and needed a lifeline.

He kissed her again and again, taking the briefest of breaths between forays. She couldn't pull away because he suddenly seemed her sustenance, more so even than air or light or the blood that pumped so rapidly through her veins.

Her lips were against his hair then, and she was cupping his head while his mouth moved lower, lower. His hands, which had been stroking her from shoulder to hip, mover frontward, gently raising her breasts without quite touching them, until his face was buried between them. For a minute she wondered if she was the receiver or the giver. Troy seemed to be feeding off her nearness, as though she offered him something he couldn't live without. She knew it wasn't so, but for the moment she was willing to believe that she was different and special and even desirable. He muddled her mind, but she loved it. It was fantasy playing at its most glorious.

Troy then stood with her in his arms, never breaking the contact between them, and stumbled into what he hoped was her bedroom closing the door with his foot. As clothes began flying everywhere, they both knew it was just round two, and the game was far from over.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sharpay groaned as her front buzzer went for the second time that day. Lifting the covers she realised she had no clothes, with the buzzer continuously going, she had no choice but to grab the closest thing to her, Troy's black sweater. Pulling it over her head, she cast a glance to the naked man in her bed and silently cursed herself for allowing it to happen again.

The door went, and it snapped her from her daze. She made her way to the door,

"Alright I'm coming just hang on". Sharpay opened the door and her eyes immediately widened as the faced of her brother, Gabriella and Kelsi stared back at her. "Uh… hey guys… what…what are you doing here?"

"We thought we would surprise you… and it seems to have worked, if your eyes get any bigger we could eat biscuits off them." Ryan stated, clearly oblivious as to why she would be dressed in only a sweater, a mans sweater to be exact. Gabriella and Kelsi weren't so oblivious though and both eyed her suspiciously with a slight smirk.

"Nice…sweater" Gabriella commented her smirk growing.

"Yeah…well you know how I like to be comfortable at the weekends." Sharpay stated weakly, knowing both females knew exactly what was going on.

"Right, do you like to be comfortable when you're having sex too?" Kelsi added.

Ryan nearly choked on his own saliva, "Guys …Shar's not having sex, I mean it's just you here right?"

Sharpay hesitated not knowing what to say. "Uhh …ye…um…"

At that exact moment Troy Bolton walked out of her bedroom, clad in only some boxers, scratching the top of his head, a huge satisfied smile on his face.

The three fully clothed people in the apartment looked from Troy and then back to Sharpay, who in turn looked down completely mortified. Kelsi and Gabriella exchanged knowing looks and smiled, Ryan's eyes widened and his jaw was only a few inches from the floor. Sharpay had her eyes closed, arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself and biting her lip, Troy shot them all a sheepish grin,

"Sooo…anyone for coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews really appreciated n its good to know people are actually reading the crap that I write P … **

**This was really hard for me to write…cause I got really stuck on how far too go but a hope it's ok… if not then I apologise… anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

5

………………………………………………………………………………

After what had to be the most awkward morning of her life, Sharpay finally managed to get rid of her brother and friends. Now if she could only get Troy to leave.

"Troy I really want to be myself please… we see each other everyday during the week, I mean we work in the same office."

"Yeah but that's work time…this is time for us to work on our relationship outside work." He replied with a smile, his words made Sharpay freeze, they couldn't have a relationship with him outside work, she had to put an end to his thinking right now.

"We don't have a relationship other than that of business." Her eyes sparked with anger.

Troy stared, disbelieving, "I don't understand," he finally managed. "We go well together both intellectually and physically…"

"No, we don't. You go well with just about anybody. Not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Returning his gaze, she found her anger dissipating. In its stead was a soul-rending sadness. "It means you can have any women you want. You can take your pick of the most beautiful of the beautiful, the most brilliant of the brilliant. You don't need me. I'm just a…a play thing."

"Like hell you are," he growled, but Sharpay was jumping from the sofa and pacing across the room.

"You can do better, Troy," she said with her back to him. "You can do much better than me."

"Is that what you think? Man you're crazy! Do you have any idea how long I've looked for the right woman?"

"And you haven't been able to find her, so you're temporarily amusing yourself with me."

"Damn it, that's not what I meant. You're jumping to conclusions, and every one of them is wrong. I'm not 'amusing' myself with you. And there's nothing temporary about what I want."

She gave a bitter laugh "Which would make hell that much hotter for me."

Troy was off the sofa then turning her around. Though his hand was insistent, his gaze was beseechful. "You don't believe that I'm serious, when I say I am. Why is it you find it so hard to believe that I want you?"

She spared him a pained glance before looking away. "I believe that you want me. I'm not that dumb that I don't know when a man's aroused."

"Forget sex. I'm talking in the broader sense."

She paused, "I think you'd better leave now. It's been a nice day, but I'm really exhausted, and I have to be at work early tomorrow to do some reports for you."

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Yeah, so much better, no distractions."

"So you'd just forget this whole thing as if it never happened?"

She tipped her chin up and held it firm. "I already have."

He eyed her intently for a minute, then dropped his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. "Okay. I've got a little pride left. Have it your way for now. If it's work you want, work you'll get."

"Thank you."

One corner of his mouth curved into a wry half smile. "Sweet dreams Sharpay."

She simply stared at him until he turned and left. Then she crumpled onto the sofa, grabbed a pillow, and screamed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By three o'clock the following afternoon Sharpay was all business. She has separate letters drawn up, one for investors, one for employees, one for distributors, and each with its own appropriate touch. Troy read them carefully, made several minor suggestions then approved them. He ran through a list of media outlets she'd prepared and asked questions about one or two, but could find no fault with her overall plan.

If he was more somber than usual, Sharpay told herself to be grateful. She'd let things go too far, and it was her own fault. She should have never agreed to spend Saturday with him…nor let him get so close to her that she'd lost control. She didn't know why she'd done it, but Troy did strange, strange things to her.

On one level she missed the verbal sparring that had almost always has sexual overtones, his teasing. On another, a more rational level, she knew that this was way better. It was more businesslike. It was more conductive to productivity. It was how things should be with a boss, and that was all Troy Bolton could ever be.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The week passed quickly, Troy was thoroughly accessible. When she called, he came. When she spoke, he listened. She prepped him on ways to handle the press effectively, posing questions interviewers might ask, then helping to strengthen his answers.

Throughout the week he was the perfect gentleman, the quick-minded and attentive businessman. She couldn't even begrudge him showing up one day in a sweater and jeans, because her hungry eye savoured it and she indulged herself the passing fancy. However, he'd obviously and, without great effort, had given up on her as a playmate. Her attraction to her wasn't that strong after all.

Of course she knew nothing about the conversation he had with one of his best friends.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As soon as Sharpay walked out of the room, Chad Danforth turned to Troy, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Dude, you are the man! Damn she is fine!"

Troy just leaned back in his chair and grinned "Yeah she's hot alright, but she's also a challenge, one that I might not be able to win."

Chad raised his eyebrows at that "What are you talking about man, you never lose, especially when it comes to the ladies."

"Nah, man she's not just some hot girl, Sharpay's special, I mean usually I sleep with a girl and that's it it's done, but not with her, with her I just can't stay away, the way she walks, the way she smells, even the way she bites her thumb when she's concentrating on something, everything about her just amazes me." By the end of his speech Troy had a dreamy look on his face as he stared out the window, were he could see Sharpay talking and laughing with another colleague.

"Wow man, but if she's so special, why aren't you together?" Chad asked clearly perplexed.

"That's just it man, I have no idea, she said she doesn't want anything other than a business relationship, so am going to respect that, for now but eventually I'm gonna move things along."

Chad nodded at that "Alright dude, but personally, I don't know how you control yourself, she is a very attractive women."

Troy groaned "Believe me I know, god do you know how hard it is when she comes in wearing those little mini skirts not to throw her against a wall and have her right there! I have to go to the bathroom every time she bends over to get a file or whatever!"

Chad was in hysterical laughter at this point "Well good luck man, hope it works out for you, keep me posted bro"

"You know it man." With that Chad walked out the door and Troy cast another glance out the window to Sharpay and sighed to himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two weeks had passed since then. Sharpay had just finished being sick when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay?"

"Troy! Perfect timing, I just walked out of the bathroom." She said, forgetting her upset stomach and began grinning broadly.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you."

"Did you have a nice dinner?"

"It was great. Although I think I may have eaten something funny, I've been sick all morning. How about you? Good dinner?"

"My auntie cooked… or tried. The turkey was dry, the peas were all wrinkled and the soufflé collapsed."

"Poor baby"

"I have to admit it was fun, though. It's nice seeing everyone."

"So everyone's good?"

"Oh, yeah. Noisy as hell, but terrific. I wish you were here, though. It would be the icing on the cake."

"On the sunken soufflé, you mean," she teased.

Troy only laughed, "I'll let you go then. I hope your stomach feels better."

"Same here. Thanks for calling Troy."

"My pleasure."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He called her at the office the following afternoon, just to give her something to do, he explained, then again at home that night, when she was in her nightgown getting ready for bed.

"I'm flying back tomorrow," he began quickly.

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I want to see you."

"Troy…"

"A date. Tomorrow night."

"But we…"

"Have a business relationship? We've had that, so now it's time to move on. Or haven't you thought about that?"

"I've thought about it." She said softly.

"Good. Because from here on in, we're something else." He decided, among other things, that it was time to shift tactics. Her game had been on stall, and as game master, he wanted to move on.

"We're friends."

"That, too. But I want more."

Sharpay closed her eyes. She'd sensed he was biding his time, and she could hear the impatience in his tone that the biding had taken its toll.

"There's no point." She whispered.

"This connection stinks. I can't here you."

"I said," she raised her voice, "that there's no point. I've already told you that I don't play your way."

"I'm not talking play. I'm dead serious."

"So am I. If we can't be friends and leave it at that, I guess we'll have to go our separate ways."

"Is that what you want? To go our separate ways?"

"No, it's not what I want," she cried. "I want to be friends. But I can't give you anything more."

There was a momentary silence from the other end of the line, then a gentler, "What're you afraid of Sharpay? I won't hurt you. I've told you that before. I've tried to prove it to you by taking things slow. I haven't pushed you lately have I?"

"No. But you're pushing me now."

"That's because I've been sitting here for two full days thinking of nothing but how much nicer it would be if you were here, if we were together. I want you, Sharpay. Don't you know that?"

"You've just built something up in your head, a challenge you've convinced yourself you've got to meet."

"God, we're going in circles. Look, I guess it was a mistake trying to talk this out over the phone. If I were there with you, I'd show you what you have to offer. I'm flying in tomorrow and I'll be at your place by seven."

"I won't be here."

"Where will you be?"

"That's none of your business." When she heard him grunt she relented "I'm going to a party." It was a cocktail party at her old high school friend, Taylor McKessie's home. Actually she'd been on the fence about going since they didn't keep in touch as frequently as they used to, but it seemed the perfect out now.

"When will you be back?"

"Late. Please, Troy, leave well enough alone."

"What we've got isn't well enough."

"For me it is. Good night Troy."

"Damn it Sharpay. I want…"

She hung up before he could say what he wanted. She knew what it was, and she wouldn't- she just couldn't- give it to him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And so Saturday night found her at a cocktail party she'd rather have skipped. It wasn't that she disliked parties. She enjoyed being with friends, and had learned to ignore all the men that tried to hit on her, unless she found them attractive. However, tonight all Sharpay wanted to do was curl up in bed and maybe watch a movie.

"I want to talk to you," Taylor drawled leading her away from the group on whose fringes she'd been standing for what had seemed hours. "You look subdued."

"I'm not. Actually, I'm feeling rather good."

"That's because you've… had how many drinks?"

"Just three."

"Which is more than you usually have. And since the first goes right to your head, you probably are tipsy, which makes your somber expression all the more mystifying. Something's bothering you."

"Nah. Everything's fine." She lifted the glass to her lips and would have taken a healthy swallow of whatever it was the bartender had given her. But Taylor removed the glass from her fingers and set it on a passing tray.

"Talk to me, Sharpay. You've helped me out when I've needed you. Now it's my turn. And don't tell me nothing's wrong. I know you too well. Your mind has been on anything but this party tonight."

"I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't mean…"

"I'm not offended. Just worried. Friends have a right to be that way once in a while y'know?"

"I know. And I appreciate it, really I do, but…"

"Who is he?"

"He?"

"Whatever man it is you're thinking about. That's the only conclusion I can come to. I'm only annoyed that you didn't bring him here."

"Uh… it's not like that."

"What is it like?"

Later Sharpay would blame her loose tongue on liquor. But for the moment she was beyond anything but sharing her woes with Taylor, who was very willing to listen and give advice. "He's my boss. His name's Troy Bolton."

Taylor gave a low whistle. "Troy Bolton. Now there's a catch. Gorgeous, and from what I've read, he runs four very profitable businesses…"

"Six, actually. And he's about to take over Loman's in Manhattan."

Taylor's eyes widened, then darted from Sharpay and narrowed on her brother, who had sidled up sometime during the conversation. "We're having a private discussion Jamie. You can talk to Sharpay later." Tightening her grip on Sharpay's elbow she inched her father away from the other guests. "Troy Bolton is one very shrewd businessman. And available. So he's the one who's got you in a dither?"

Sharpay nodded, her expression pained.

"Have you two been dating?"

"Not… really. Well maybe you could call it dating, but he wants more and I'm not sure I do, and it bothers me. I don't want to hurt him. He's a really wonderful guy."

"Why ever wouldn't you want to date him?"

Given her light head, Sharpay had to struggle all the more to express herself "We're poorly matched."

"I wouldn't think so, and neither must he, if he's the one who's doing the chasing."

"That's just it. It's a game. He's big with things like that. I'll only be hurt in the process. What do I need it for Taylor? I've got a good life, a good career."

"So do I, but I'd give my right arm for a good man. Don't you ever sit back and picture yourself ten or twenty years down the road? I do and I'm not sure I like what I see. I'll have poured blood and sweat into the business, and to what end?"

"You'll be well respected and wealthy."

"Sure, I'll be wealthy, but if I've got no one to share it with, what good is it? Okay maybe wealth isn't your thing. What will you have?"

Sharpay forced a grin. "This is getting too serious for me. I can't think straight."

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Not really…"

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now. But think about it later. Think about what I've said. If you decide you still don't want Troy Bolton," she said grinning shyly, "Give him my number." With that, Taylor eased Sharpay back into the mainstream of the party. It was, ironically, those last words and their accompanying grin that stuck in Sharpay's mind. Though she'd never imagined herself capable of it, she felt distinct jealousy when she pictured Taylor with Troy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thanks for the reviews guys D … well here it is I apologise if its bad… but in my defence A-levels are killers!! Anyway here you go.**

**P.S ( I love you… k.o) Try not to hate Troy he's only doing it out of love. But I'll stop before I give away too much P x**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

6

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was, ironically, those last words and their accompanying grin that stuck most in Sharpay's mind though she'd never have imagined herself capable of it, she felt distinct jealousy when she pictured Taylor with Troy.

That jealousy shocked and disappointed her so much that when Troy showed up unannounced at her front door on Sunday, she was spoiling for a fight.

"Back to your old tricks?" she said, standing aside to let him in. She was dressed this time in sweats and a t-shirt, and hadn't even bothered to tell him to go away.

Troy shrugged. "There's always someone going in or coming out of this building. If the downstairs door's wide open, what can I do?"

"You could have buzzed up anyway."

"And you would have told me to get lost."

"Not this time. This time we've got to talk."

But he was staring at her, then a slow smile spread over his face. His voice was suddenly as gentle as his expression. "You're wearing the earrings." Referring to the pair he had brought her back from his trip and would not give up until she accepted.

Sharpay found herself melting. It happened whenever he looked at her that way. Almost shyly, she fingered one earlobe. "I…I decided the earrings were too beautiful to sit in a drawer."

"They look great" he murmured, pushing aside her hair and touching the upper curve of her ear with his lips.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but the words wouldn't come because his breath was warm, sending shivers of heat through her, and his hands whispered over her back, and she felt good, so good and cherished. So she told herself she'd enjoy this last bit of heaven before she put it behind her.

She didn't object when he murmured soft words of encouragement against her cheek or when his hands left her back to skim her thighs, her ribs, her breasts, or even when he framed her face and tipped it up. His lips opened, dusting her eyes, her nose, her chin, and she was waiting when he teased her with an airy ghost kiss. Needing firmer contact, she tried to catch him, but his mouth eluded hers and continued its tantalizing butterfly play.

"Troy," she moaned, clutching his wrists, "You're torturing me."

He hummed a smile against her cheek, then ended the torment and seized her lips with a force that stole what little breath she had. His mouth slanted and sucked. He thrust his tongue deeply and she willingly received it. She was ravaged and devoured, but felt more whole than ever before.

When at last he tore his lips from hers, his body was a mass of coiled sexuality. "This is what I've needed, what I've missed," he growled, holding her face and looking into her eyes. "Tell me it's not the same for you."

If only he hadn't spoken… thank God he'd spoken!

Sharpay blinked once before she registered her words and the look of intent on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was knotted. He wanted to make love to her. Unmistakably. Urgently. She began to shake, but not in passion.

He gripped her shoulders as she tried to ease back. "Oh, no. Don't back out on me now Sharpay!"

"I have to," she whispered.

"Damn it, you don't!"

"I never promised you this Troy. All along I've been telling you I didn't want it."

"Your body tells me differently. And so does mine, damn it!" But he saw fear in her eyes, and it quickly dulled his physical drive. He held up his hands and stepped back. "Okay. You wanted to talk. Let's talk." Turning, he walked to the sofa and settled into it with his arm along its back and his legs spread out. Though his pose was casual, his expression was anything but.

Sharpay stood clutching her hands in front of her for a minute, then slowly walked to the window. She stood staring out with her back to him and began to speak quietly.

"I've led a very different life from you, Troy. What I wanted was a secure life, a life where I was the one in control. I wanted freedom but a freedom to do what I wanted, when I wanted it, even if that all fell along very conventional lines." She took a deep breath. "I've never included a man in that vision."

"That's what I don't understand," Troy stated. "If you're as conventional as all that, there's got to be a husband and kids somewhere in that picture. Isn't that the meaning of security?"

She turned slowly and rested back against the sill.

"It's one meaning. For some women. But not for me. I define security as self-determination. I choose to lead the life I do, and I'm happy that way."

"But you're not a hermit. You do have friends. Friends who depend on you, who ask things of you. You help one by baby sitting. You help another by talking with her brother when he starts to act up. It's not a question of being selfish."

"I never said it was. But I'm free. I can pick and choose what I want to do. I can pick and choose the context in which I want to do it. If something is too uncomfortable or threatening. I don't have to do it. I also know what my limits are."

"But what about stretching them? What about growing?" His eyes widened for a fleeting instant. "I mean, maybe I'm missing something here. You do like me, don't you?"

"Yes. I like you. You've been a more agreeable boss than some…"

"Forget boss. Think Person. Better still, think man. Do you like me?"

"As a person, yes."

"And as a man?"

"I…I don't want to think of you that way."

"Because you do like me that way and it scares you."

"You're way out of line Troy!" She cried. "And it's because to believe that I don't want you in my life. I've been saying it from the first time, but you've refused to listen. Because it's all a game to you! All a game!"

"Hold on now," he gritted, rising from his seat and approaching her. "I'm not bullheaded, and if you assume that a game implies I'm just toying with you, you're wrong. I'm dead serious about my interest in you." Sharpay was backed against the window and he was within arms reach. "Is that what's got you worried? That I'll love you and leave you?"

She scrunched up her face and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want you to love me! You're not listening! I don't want any part of you!"

"No?" He reached for her, but she twisted to the side and ran to the door, swinging it open with a flourish.

"Get out, Troy." Her voice shook, though her entire body was stiff. "I don't need you and I don't want you."

He was beside her in an instant, slamming the door shut again with one hand. "I don't believe you. I think you're just scared."

"Get out," she repeated, this time through gritted teeth. When he didn't budge, she was livid. "So help me, I'll call the police."

"You wouldn't do that. You like me too much."

"I don't like you!" she yelled. "You're an arrogant bastard who thinks he know everything. Well you don't. You don't know what I think! You're one of the most narrow-minded people I've ever had the misfortune to meet, because you can't accept the fact that someone else sees differently from you. You play games and they're cruel! You'd stamp all over me if you had the chance, because you're so damned sure you know what's best! Well you don't!" She took a gasping breath and narrowed her eyes. "So don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You might be the idol of the business world, but in my world, you're nothing! Do you here me? Nothing!"

Troy's face was pale and for a minute he said nothing. Then he spoke slowly, distinctly. "I hear you. For all else I may be, I'm not deaf." Lowering his hand, he pulled the door open. He turned on the threshold to look at her a final time, but his eyes were hard. "I won't bother you again. Goodbye, Sharpay."

It was all she could do to hold her head high until she'd shut the door on him. Then she sagged back against it, and took long, shuddering breaths. A minute later she felt a wave of sickness wash over her, and, in a flurry, raced to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Monday came, Sharpay managed to convince a few of the male staff to help move her desk outside of Troy's office. When Troy saw, his face looked hurt before walking straight inside.

On Thursday, when Shrapay walked into the office, everyone seemed to be in a frenzy. It continued all day and she remained clueless until she managed to corner one of the other office workers

"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a bother?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Someone names Jamie McKessie has been buying Loman stock, Troy's really angry, he thinks someone has been passing on inside information."

Sharpay's face paled at the mention of Jamie's name. Almost immediately she ran to her desk and picked up the phone. Once Taylor answered, Sharpay got right to the point. "Do you remember that night at your party when we were talking? Did I say anything about Troy's business interests?"

Taylor couldn't help but sense Sharpay's distress. "Mmm. About the Loman Distributorship, wasn't it?"

"Yes, look Jamie's been buying Loman stock in bulk… He was right behind me when I told you, he must have heard me. And we both know he'd be tempted."

"He would, damn him. Sharpay who knows about this?"

"Troy does."

"Did he accuse you?"

"No… but I have to tell him, it's not fair…look Taylor I've got to go please try and work on Jamie…bye."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Late afternoon, Sharpay knocked on Troy's office door, and opened it slowly,

"Have you got a minute?"

Troy looked up at the sound of her voice, he hesitated, then gave a short nod. She walked fully into the office , shutting the door behind her, and sat in the only other chair in the room.

"What is it, Sharpay?"

He thumbed through his mail, then tossed it down and leaned back in his seat. It was all he could do not to round the desk and take her in his arms, but he knew that wouldn't help her. He had to wait.

"I've…got a problem."

He shrugged. "Why are you coming to me?"

"Because it concerns you. It's about Loman's." She saw alertness flicker through his otherwise controlled gaze."

"What about it?"

"I've made an awful mistake. I didn't mean to do it, and I didn't realise I'd even done it at the time…"

"Spit it out Sharpay"

She looked at him and swallowed, awkwardly settled on the edge of the chair facing his desk, then summoned every bit of her inner strength and spoke. "I may have mentioned you, and Loman's at my friends party, and her brother Jamie heard me. I didn't mean to do it, I was a little fuzzy-headed.

A muscle flexed in Troy's jaw. Yes, he was angry that Sharpay had been the one to betray him, yet he couldn't sustain his anger long. She'd come to him on her own with the truth. Perhaps it was the move he needed to force her hand.

"Do you know that given the upcoming merger that's a federal offence?" Germs of an idea were taking shape.

"Yes"

"And that you're as guilty as he is?"

"I didn't do it intentionally…"

"But you did it," he said. "You passed on inside information. For all I know you may be getting a cut of the profit." He knew it wasn't true, but he had to push it. He had to know exactly where he stood…and he was buying time to plan his strategy.

"I'm not! I told you, I didn't know anything about this until earlier on."

Troy sat staring at her like a man of stone. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. I…just wanted you to know the truth."

"You and I seem to have different perceptions of the truth," he countered, and she knew he was thinking of the things she'd said to him when last they'd seen other.

She averted her gaze, unable to face him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry and…and I didn't know what else to do."

"You were terrified. But then, you've been terrified of me ever since we met. The only difference is that now you've got due cause."

Her voice was a mere breath. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She simply shrugged and kept her chin low, her eyes downcast.

"But now you want my help." He leaned further back in his chair and laced his fingers together over his middle. "Okay, Sharpay. I'll help you." She looked up at him, only to have the hope in her eyes fade when he went on. "But on one condition."

"What's…that?"

He hesitated for only an instant. She'd made her move; now he had to counter it. He didn't like what he was about to say, but he had to force a showdown. He had to free her of the shadow that dogged, even if it meant coming across as a bastard. "That you move in with me. That you become my lover."

The blood rushed from her head and she felt dizzy. She clutched the arms of the chair but found little support. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Very much so. I know you prize your freedom, that you like to make your own choices. Well, the choices are these. You can come to me of your own free will, or I'll go to the authorities. It's as simple as that." It wasn't really, because he'd never be able to turn her in. He was bluffing as never before. But hadn't he been the one to say to win one had to operate in the most efficient manner possible?

She was shaking her head very slowly, trying to deny the fleeting images that crossed her mind, but tears began to gather at her lower lids and she sensed she was cornered. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered brokenly.

"Because I want you. I always have. I'd pretty much given up on you after last time, but since you've walked in here and put the tool right in my hands…"

"The weapon, you mean."

Determinedly he held his gaze steady. "Whatever. I still feel the same about you, and I've got you where I want you. You know, you were wrong about my being arrogant and cruel. The problem was that I was too nice where you were concerned. I should have been more forceful from the start. Then there wouldn't have been all this prancing around on tiptoes. My strategy was all wrong."

"A game. That's all it is. You could play games with anyone else."

"I'm not looking to play games with anyone else."

"You want to make an example of me."

"No. This is private, between you and me. The rest of the world doesn't have to know a thing."

"You're having fun."

"I hope to. For that matter, I hope you will, too."

"You are cruel."

"Come on," he grumbled wearily. "We don't need more name-calling. That's what got you into trouble before."

"I bruised your ego then. You're taking revenge for what I said."

He didn't refute her charge. To do so would have been to tip his hand, and he felt shaky enough inside as it was.

"Troy…please? Don't ask this of me."

He forced his mind away from the pain he was inflicting. It was for her own good, he told himself. It had to work! "You could refuse my offer, in which case the legal system will take over. You might not like that. I mean, whit-collar crime or no, there's still the booking process and bail and trial. And if you were to be convicted, you might be able to get away with a stiff fine, but I'm not sure you've got that kind of money. Chances are you'd spend a little time in jail. I doubt the judge would be too hard on you, though, you're too pretty for jail."  
Sharpay stumbled from her chair and made for the door, but her knees were wobbling so badly that she could only clutch its knob and press her forehead to the wood.  
"What's the matter, Sharpay? Finally putting terror in perspective?"

"My future…it'd all be gone…"

"It's either that or you could actually be happy. Seems to me the choice is pretty cler-cut. Of course, it's your choice. Your free choice. That's what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"You really hate me don't you?" she breathed. She heard movement from her desk and when next he spoke it was from her desk it was from directly behind her. "Hate you? No." He put a light hand on her shoulder, then ran it over her back. Fortunately she couldn't see the agony in his eyes. "I just want to see this trembling put to better use, like when I'm making love to you…Does that sound like hate to you?"

She was breathing hard, trying desperately not to cry. He leaned into her, but she was beyond appreciating the support or the fact that his tone was more gentle and that he seemed to be talking as much to himself as her. "Sometimes choices aren't much fun. Sometimes it's a matter of opting for the lesser of two evils. I wouldn't have had it this way, either but things didn't quite work out the way I'd hoped."

She pressed her pale fingers to the door. "How long…" Her voice was garbled, so she cleared her throat. "How long would this…arrangement last?

"At least until Loman's is formalized and made public. I'd want you under my thumb until then. As for the future, well, who's to say. You might find that you'll like what you've got."

"Please don't make me…"

"I'm not making you do anything. You've got a choice."

"But… I can't…"

He straightened to his full height. "Today's Thursday. You've got until Sunday to make your decision." He then returned to his desk and started on some paperwork, as if the conversation had not bothered him in the slightest.

How she found her way out of the building she didn't know, or for that matter, how she managed to find her way home. She felt ill again and more than once paused to lean against the side of a building, praying she wouldn't disgrace herself by being sick all over the pavement. She was marginally aware that more than one person stared at her, but she was beyond caring. The only thing that seemed to matter was reaching the familiar confines of her apartment, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey once again thanks for the reviews… and I apologise to those of you who thought Troy was way too harsh and I kind of agree but don't worry you should love him again in this chapter… I hope! So… enjoy.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**7**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At 11:55 Sharpay reached Troy's address. It was an elegant high rise, with large glass doors in shining brass frames. Her hand was steady as she let herself in, her voice quiet when she gave the attendant her name. She watched him press a button on his phone, then announce her arrival, then nod at the response received.

"Fifteenth floor, Ms. Evans," he said as he replaced the phone. "Mr Bolton's door is second on the right."

"Thank you"

Had she been capable of feeling anything at that moment, she would have been proud of the way she walked toward the waiting elevator and stepped inside. She would have been proud of the way she walked out on the fifteenth floor, turned to the right and approached the second door. She looked composed and sure, and that composure barely faltered when Troy opened the door.

His expression was shuttered as he raised his hand to look at his watch. "You're right on time. Its just noon." Then he surveyed her and her bags. "Is this all you've brought?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Not very much for a prolonged stay."

"It may not be prolonged. After tonight the game will be done. You'll be glad to see me go."

"That wasn't out arrangement," he gently reminded her as he took the suit bag and overnight case from her hands. "You can pick up the rest tomorrow. Come on in and take off your coat. I've got brunch nearly ready."

Holding herself straight, she stepped inside. She blotted the sound of the closing door from her mind, much as she'd blotted out everything else all morning. "I'm not very hungry."

After setting her things down on a chair by the door, he helped her off with her coat, studying her closely all the while. She might have seen his concern if she'd been looking for it, but she wasn't. "You look like hell, Shar. Are you sick?"

"Sharpay. And it's my usual pallor."

"Are you sick?"

"I…I haven't been able to sleep. I've been sick almost every morning for the past few weeks. That's all."

His brow furrowed at that. "Or eat. When was the last square meal you had?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm glad I cooked."

"You were that sure I'd come?"

Without answering her he lifted the suit bag and overnight case, headed down the hall and disappeared from view. She was still by the door when he returned. "You don't have to stand there, Sharpay. You can come in and sit down."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

"For now you're supposed to be making yourself at home here, since this will be home for a while."

"You'll…we'll be staying here then?"

"Until the weekend. Then we'll go up to my country house."

She nodded and walked forward, about to descend the steps into the living room when Troy stopped her. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me. I've got to put everything out."

As though she'd only been waiting for his command, she turned and followed him. She watched from the door of the kitchen as he donned mitts and bent to take a large glass pan from the oven.

"What made you decide to come?" He set the pan on the stovetop and reached toward the refrigerator, carefully hiding his that she'd showed, fearing that she might then plead for a reprieve, fearing that he might give in. But he had to go through with what he'd started.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"You did have a choice." He'd taken out a container of orange juice and was filling two glasses.

"Then it was, as you put it yourself, a matter of choosing between the lesser of two evils."

He turned to lean back against the counter, facing her. "The other was that bad?"

"Yes"

"Did you hear from your friend?"

"Her brother's denying it."

Troy shook his head in dismay, and then shrugged. "You know, even if it all came to a trial, you'd probably get off with probation. You could argue that you were innocent of malicious intent. The judge might believe you."

"Then again, he might not. I can't take that chance." She'd thought it all out before, looking into any and every possibility, but she'd seen no escape. "My career is at stake. It would be damaged by the simple fact of the accusation being made, regardless of the outcome."

"Your career means that much to you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's just about the only source of self-respect I have."

Troy considered that for a minute, and a small crack formed in his plan. "I made a soufflé. And fresh fruit." He sent her a pensive glance. "I think I'll heat muffins, too. You could use some fattening up."

Sharpay said nothing, but stood with her hands balled in the pockets of her jeans.

"Well, what do you think of my place?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked around."

"Then look. Start with this room."

Dutifully she ran her eye around the room. "Very nice."

His grin was weak. "Such enthusiasm. Close your eyes," When she looked puzzled, he repeated himself "Close your eyes." She did. "Now tell me what you saw."

She hesitated for as long as she dared. "I…can't"

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "We'll, you'll know later. Sharpay…open your eyes. Damn it, you're not a machine, y'know. I've got no intention of leading you through life here as though you didn't have a brain in your head."

Sharpay felt an inkling of anger, the first stirring of emotion she'd experienced in hours. "You've put me in a situation that's totally foreign to me. What would you have me do… waltz in here all smiles when I'd rather be anywhere else?" Tears were gathering in her eyes, blurring her vision. "It's occurring to me, more and more each minute, that I wasn't so wrong in what I said to you that day. You are arrogant. And bull-headed. And narrow-minded. And some day that cockiness of yours is going to get you into a whole load of trouble." Tears were falling rapidly from her eyes at this point and she broke down completely. But Troy pulled her instantly to him, her face pressed against his chest, his trembling hands roaming her back as though he had to soothe, to protect every inch of her.

"Oh my God," he murmured brokenly, agonizingly, "Oh my God…what have I done."

He hugged her to him and rocked her gently, then, keeping her upper body pressed close, he slipped an arm beneath her knees, lifted her and hurried from the kitchen. She continued to cry, and he ran the last few steps to his bedroom, still holding her against him, he sat down on the edge of the bed and held her tighter.

She cried for a while longer, her body curled into a ball in his lap. Over and over he whispered soft words of apology and love, while he hugged her and rocked her. He felt her pain and suffered. He understood her humiliation and was filled with shame. He held her tighter, loving her with every once of his being. Then, when her sobs had finally begun to ease, he took her face in his hands and turned it to his.

"Look at me," he whispered. Her eyes were closed. He brushed the damp tendrils of hair from her brow. "Please, sweetheart, look at me. I know you've got every right not to, but I need you to see me and hear me and know what I'm feeling."

She hiccupped softly and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the last tears from her lids. He blotted them with his thumbs.

"Sharpay?"

She met his gaze then, but with timidity.

"I don't want you to be frightened of me. I've never wanted that," he said, speaking very, very softly and gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sharpay, I just wanted to be with you so much but you wouldn't let me get close to you."

"But you'd given up on me. You were ready to turn me in to the police."

"I wouldn't have done that. It was an empty threat. I knew I had to bring it all to head somehow. That seemed the only way. You were right. It was way out of character. Troy Bolton, the laid back, happy go lucky guy. Well," he sighed, "he's got feelings like the rest of us, and when he's in love, I'm afraid he's not quite so laid back and happy go lucky. At least, not when he's dying inside because the woman he loves wants him out of her life."

"I never wanted that," she murmured. "I was just…just so afraid of letting it go further…because I'm in love with you too, and it scares the shit out of me."

This time it was Sharpay who started round three, by kissing him with everything she had, and in doing so, started a whole new game.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sharpay awoke, and was hit by a wave of sickness. Immediately she ran out of bed and flew to the bathroom, waking Troy in the process.

He pulled the hair back out of her face and rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back while she was sick.

When she was done, she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry, not the best thing to wake up to in the morning."

He gave her a sheepish grin, "You look beautiful even with your head in a toilet." He said, causing them both to laugh.

They then headed to the office, and then went to retrieve the rest of Sharpay's things from her apartment, after they spent the rest of the night snuggled on the sofa watching films.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tuesday morning when Sharpay awoke, she was in Troy's arms again. This time, she took stock of her surroundings, namely his chest. She touched him, timidly skirting on nipple, then lifted her lips for his kiss when his quiet gasp told her he was awake.

"Mmm." He kissed her again, more thoroughly this time, and then set her gently back. "We have to get up. You've got a doctor's appointment at nine o'clock. Want to take the bathroom first?"

She nodded and rolled to her side of the bed, she was about to climb out when Troy pulled her back to him for one more kiss until, with a light pat to her bottom, he sent her off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sharpay walked into the office with no emotion in her features. Troy was immediately concerned and was standing in front of her in an instant, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he looked into her eyes trying to find any kind of emotion.

"Babe, what's going on… what happened at the doctors office?"

"He…he said that…that…" tears began to fall from her eyes.

Troy grew even more concerned that something was seriously wrong, " What is it? What did he say?"

"I… I'm…pregnant." The tears were coming in full flow now, and she was slowly shaking her head while backing away from Troy, towards the door. "I can't do this…I'm sorry." With that, she ran from the building, into the pouring rain, and began running through the streets to her old apartment.

Troy stood in the office, his eyebrow rose, then a huge smile broke out onto his face, before he ran from the building after Sharpay.

He caught her on the steps outside her building, both completely soaked.

"Sharpay! You can't just run away from this, it's not something you can just walk away from."

"Troy, you don't understand… I'm just getting used to having you in my life, we can't have a baby now… it would complicate everything."

"So you're going to run…like you always do…something good happens in your life and you walk away from it, well I'm not going to let you, you're carrying a part of me, not only my child, but my heart…I love you, and I want to have this baby with you because then I'll be the only man who's life is more than perfect." He had managed to inch his way closer to her with every word and now cupped her face with his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

A small smile appeared on Sharpay's face, "You really know how to sell things don't you?"

Troy let out a breathy laugh and then kissed her softly, "So what do you think? You want to do this?"

She bit her lip, then nodded slightly "Yeah, let's go for it."

He picked her up and spun her around, the rain still pouring down on them, putting her down he pulled her in for another kiss, before puling away "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Well that sucked lol… sorry! Any way only one chapter left… epilogue type thing .

Reviews would b appreciated x.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Sharpay sat at the kitchen table bouncing six-month-old James Daniel Bolton on her knee while casually chatting with Gabriella. Troy, however, was sitting on the living room couch, eyes glued to the television, fingers moving quickly over the game controller as he and Ryan competed at a game of NBA Live, both shouting loudly whenever they scored.

Drawing their attention away from their screaming significant others, the girls resumed their conversation,

"So what time are you and Troy going to this dinner party tonight?" Gabriella asked while holding out her finger for little James to grab, smiling when he did so.  
"Oh about seven I think… honestly I'd much prefer to stay in with Jamie, I hate leaving him, but Troy insists that we need to be there because this partnership could be life changing." Sharpay rolled her eyes while Gabriella cracked the tiniest of smiles which Sharpay failed to notice as she kissed Jamie's head, his tufts of chestnut brown hair tickling her lips, causing the baby to look up at her, his light blue eyes sparkling and his toothless gums on show as he smiled at his mommy, laughing when she rubbed noses with him.

Gabriella smiled at the exchange then quickly drew her attention to Sharpay's left hand, "So when are you gonna exchange this ring for a wedding band?" referring to rather large diamond ring on Sharpay's finger serving as her engagement ring.

Sharpay laughed a little before replying, "I really want to more than anything, but after last time where everything got so hectic and messed up, I really don't wanna go through that again, it would be so much easier with just the people who mean the most to us there you know?"

Gabriella nodded understanding what she was meaning. Troy and Sharpay had already tried to get married once before just a month after Jamie was born, but what was meant to be a simple wedding quickly turned into a large complicated mess which resulted in Sharpay completely freaking out and calling it off, luckily Troy understood and promised to wait and do it the way she wanted.

Looking at her watch, Gabriella took a final sip of her coffee and stood up, "Well we better get going, you need time to get ready for your big dinner" She took the baby from Sharpay's arms and began talking to him in her own baby voice, "and you baby boy get to spend time with your favourite Aunt and Uncle don't you, yes you do, yes." Jamie's sweet laughter filled the room as his auntie tickled his side, his little legs kicking everywhere.

Finally finished with their game Ryan and Troy made their way over to where their ladies stood, Troy immediately swooping his son from Gabriella's arms

"There's my favourite boy ever, Daddy's gonna miss you tonight but this dinner is important and we need to be there because it's all about looking good isn't that right?" Troy said while nodding his head, laughing when Jamie copied him, nodding his own little head. "That's my boy, already learning the Bolton charm." He winked at Sharpay, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes and he won't be using it until he's thirty because his mommy is the most important woman in his life isn't that right Jamie?" He smiled at her before nodding his head like he did for his daddy before, causing the adults to laugh at how untrue that would be when he reached his teenage years.

Ryan, this time, looked at his watch and clapped his hands together "Okay, it's time we got going otherwise you two are going to be late because I know from experience how long it takes Sharpay to get ready." Both men laughed and both then received a glare from the blonde mentioned. "But seriously we really should go."

Sharpay sighed, running her hand over baby James' head "Yeah I guess you should… okay baby mommy's gonna miss you so much." She kissed his forehead before making munching sounds against his cheek causing a squeal of laughter from Jamie.

Troy smiled at the sound of his son's laughter and placed several kisses on his forehead before handing him over to Ryan, as Gabriella was now carrying, what some would say an over packed baby bag. While walking out the door, the last thing heard was Ryan's voice, "C'mon buddy, I think I have a hat that will fit you."

A little while later Sharpay stood in front of the large mirror in their bedroom wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair in soft curls and her make-up done pretty much to perfection.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful than you already are but once again you've managed to prove me wrong."

Sharpay smirked before turning around to come face to face with Troy, who looked amazing in his black suit, white shirt and matching white tie. Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around her neck, his automatically resting on her hips, and kissed him softly before pulling back, making him groan quietly.

"Do that again and we may have a problem with leaving the apartment." He stated making her laugh.

"Well we don't have a baby tonight, staying in could be a possibility" Sharpay said while leaving kisses on his neck, him releasing a moan at her actions

"As much as I would love to and believe me I really really would love to, we need to go to this thing it could be great for our future."

With a sigh, Sharpay pulled away and went to her vanity to reapply her lip-gloss, "I don't get why we had to dress in black and white, it's the 21st century who does that anymore?"

Troy laughed at this, and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well the people hosting this thing prefer a more… traditional dress sense but as long as we're both there that's what's important." He placed a kiss on her cheek, earning a smile from the love of his life and the mother of his son, the other love of his life. "Now we need to get going, or else we'll be late." He stated as he stepped back and lightly smacked her butt before running from the room, not giving her a chance to retaliate.

"Troy!!"

His laughter could be heard clearly from the other room, "See you in the car!"

"Umm Troy… wasn't that the place back there?" Sharpay asked confused as Troy drove by what she thought was their destination.

"Nope we're not going there," Troy simply said as he continued driving.

Sharpay shot him a 'what the hell' look but he continued to drive with a slight smirk on his face.

Around five minutes later Troy parked the car in front of an old church, got out of the car and went around to open a confused as hell Sharpay's door.

"Okay why are we here?"

"Just trust me ok"

With a sigh Sharpay took his hand as he led her to the church doors, when they stepped inside her breath caught in her throat. There inside the church stood Gabriella and Kelsi both in red bridesmaid dresses on the left side and both Chad and Ryan wearing tuxes on the right side, with Ryan holding little Jamie wearing his own baby sized tuxedo. Standing in the middle was an old friendly looking man who appeared to be in a minister's uniform.

Still in utter shock Sharpay turned to Troy her mouth open and eyes wide, Troy smiled sheepishly at her, "You said that when you got married you wanted it to be me nothing would make me happier than for you to marry me right here, right now so what do you say?"

With tears now freely flowing down here cheeks, Sharpay nodded her head, "I love you," she whispered before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him deeply.

A cough broke them apart about a minute later, and Ryan was standing in front of them, "Guys you're supposed to wait until after the ceremony, now Troy go stand up there and wait for your bride". With one last look to his bride Troy made his way up the aisle to stand with Chad, who was now holding Jamie.

Ryan turned back to Sharpay and smiled just as the wedding classic 'Here comes the bride' began to play, "So sis you ready?" he asked while holding out his arm.

Glancing quickly at Troy who was standing next to Chad and their son with the biggest smile on his face, Sharpay turned back to Ryan an equally big smile on her face, "More than anything." She stated before taking his arm and he began to lead her down the aisle.

"So how did _you_ manage to keep this a secret? You could never keep anything from me." Sharpay questioned when they were almost to the end.

"Oh it was easy… I only found out about 20 minutes ago." Sharpay let out a laugh at that but quickly stopped as they reached the end and she faced Troy, who took her hand as they turned to face the minister.

Gabriella and Kelsi were both teary eyed as they watched their best friend get married to the one man who had given her everything she could ever need.

Ryan watched on with his nephew back in his arms, as his sister married the one man who gave her the love she deserved.

And Chad watched as his best friend got married to the one girl who could match him in everyway, these two gave each other everything they needed and loved each other unconditionally along with their son.

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take thee Sharpay Elizabeth Evans to be thy lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Troy smiled at Sharpay while slipping the wedding ring on to her finger.

"And do you Sharpay Elizabeth Evans take thee Troy Alexander Bolton to be thy lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Troy turned to Sharpay and smiled widely "I love you Sharpay"

She smiled back, "I love you too" and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Troy kicked the door to their apartment open as he carried his new bride over the threshold, kicking it shut again with his foot.

Sharpay let out a soft gasp as Troy put her down and she saw that the apartment was full of lit candles and had a trail of rose petals leading into their bedroom, a sign which had Honeymoon Suite written on it was on the door. Sharpay turned to Troy, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, Troy only shrugged and returned with his own smirk, "Well I figured you wouldn't wanna leave Jamie long enough for a honeymoon just yet so I figured we could have one honeymoon night at home."

Sharpay threw her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him tightly. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"That's not what I need to hear. It's those other words…"

"I love you? I love you… love you… love you…" She was still chanting when he lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed.


End file.
